Fermer les yeux
by Brioche au chocolat
Summary: Ses yeux picotaient et la seule chose qui éclairait la pièce était la lumière de son ordinateur devant lui, Fei avait sommeil mais voulait finir son travail avant de dormir. Et encore une fois Saru se dit qu'il devait lui rappeler de moins travailler et de faire plus attention à sa santé.


**Note de l'Auteure : Voilà un nouvel OS sur un de mes ships préférés ! Je pense que cette histoire peut être interprétée comme un AU ou alors un Post-Canon. Bonne lecture !**

**Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

**[...]**

**Personnages :**** Fei, Saryuu (Saru)**

**Pairing :**** Fei x Saru**

**Avertissements :**** Fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, de conjugaison.**

[...]

La seule chose qui éclairait la pièce était la lumière de l'ordinateur portable sur lequel travaillait Fei et le son constant des touches de claviers remplissait le silence qui pesait dans la pièce sombre. Le bruit détendait le garçon aux cheveux verts mais n'empêchait pas la fatigue d'apparaître et de le déconcentrer.

Encore une fois, ses yeux picotaient, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Un bâillement s'échappa de ses lèvres et pendant un instant il imagina ce qu'il se passait s'il fermait les yeux quelques instants pour se reposer. C'était un piège, il le savait, son esprit voulait le forcer à dormir mais lui ne voulait pas, il devait finir d'écrire un document pour El Dorado. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait encore le temps, il avait l'impression qu'il se devait de le finir ce soir.

Quand il cligna des yeux, ses paupières étaient lourdes, il enregistra son travail par sécurité. Il continua de taper sur le clavier mais bientôt il se retrouva à écrire n'importe quoi ou par faire des fautes d'orthographes que le président n'apprécierait en aucun cas. Son travail devait être parfait et Fei ne tolérerait aucune erreur dedans, il était trop perfectionniste pour ça.

Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher la fatigue de se faire sentir et de prendre le dessus sur lui. Lorsqu'il ferma les paupières pour cligner des yeux, il ne les rouvrit plus. Son esprit n'était plus détendu, il le sentait bien mais il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de bouger pour reprendre son travail.

Le silence le berça et il finit par s'endormir.

[...]

Saru marchait doucement dans le couloir, minuit était déjà passé et il venait juste de finir une réunion avec les vieux d'El Dorado. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, il savait se repérer sans aucun problème et de toute façon l'interrupteur était déjà loin derrière lui vu l'allure à laquelle il marchait. Il marchait des enjambées gracieuses, assurées et surtout rapide.

Une lumière faible attira son attention à travers les murs vitrés, un employé devait encore avoir oublié d'éteindre son ordinateur. Ce n'était pas son métier mais Saru alla quand même vérifier, il ne voulait pas que la personne concernée se fasse disputer pour un oubli ridicule, il savait parfaitement que Toudou était sévère à ce propos.

Il entra donc dans le bureau et se dirigea rapidement vers la lumière, un petit sourire s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut Fei, allongé sur le clavier. Et encore une fois, Saru se dit qu'il devait rappeler au garçon aux cheveux verts de moins travailler et de faire plus attention à sa santé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'autre finissait par s'endormir sur son écran.

Il regarda distraitement le travail de l'autre, effaça rapidement les derniers caractères qui étaient écrit puisqu'ils ne voulaient rien dire, c'était comme si Fei avait écrasé son clavier à ce moment là ce qui était sûrement le cas, puis l'enregistra avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur. Il le prit et le rangea dans la pochette qui traînait contre le bureau avant de le prendre en bandoulière.

Malgré l'absence de lumière, Saru se repéra facilement et attrapa rapidement Fei avant de le porter hors du bâtiment pour le conduire jusqu'à son appartement, il méritait de dormir correctement et dans un bon lit. Il sourit distraitement en sortant du bâtiment d'El Dorado et se dirigea vers sa voiture avant de déposer Fei et l'ordinateur dedans.

Le trajet était calme, un peu trop au gout de l'albinos qui mit la musique en route au bout d'un moment, le volume n'était évidemment pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller l'autre homme qui dormait toujours. Il se concentra sur la route, il n'y avait personne dans ce quartier à cette heure là et cela arrangea grandement Saru, il n'aimait pas vraiment conduire lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup de circulation.

Il fredonna tranquillement des paroles avant d'accélérer.

[...]

Lorsque Fei se réveilla, il n'était plus dans son bureau, il était sur un matelas confortable avec un oreiller moelleux sans trop l'être. La couverture lui tenait chaud et il était bien, reposé mais avec tout de même une légère raideur au cou, il savait parfaitement que s'endormir sur son ordinateur n'était pas vraiment confortable et bon pour le dos.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur la personne qui pouvait l'avoir amené ici que Saru rentra doucement dans la chambre, essayant visiblement de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il y eu un contact visuel et un sourire éclaira le visage de celui qui venait d'entrer. C'était rare de le voir avec un tel sourire, il avait habituellement un visage assez sérieux et des sourcils froncés.

« Salut, bien dormi ? »

Fei hocha doucement la tête en se relevant du lit, s'il le pouvait il resterait pour toujours dedans, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Fermer les yeux semblait être une magnifique idée mais il ne le fit pas parce que Saru était là et qu'il avait tout de même envie de parler avec.

« J'ai fait des crêpes. » Déclara tranquillement le jeune homme aux yeux violets avant de se diriger vers le lit.

Fei sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage en voyant le pyjama que portait l'ancien chef de Feida, il semblait tellement normal avec, de plus le singe imprimé dessus était adorable. En jetant un coup d'œil sur ses vêtements, la grenette vit qu'il était également en pyjama avec un pantalon avec d'horribles carottes dessus. Il avait presque envie de se plaindre de la laideur du vêtement mais il ne le fit pas, au moins il était en pyjama et n'avait pas dormi en tenue de travail.

Puis Saru s'allongea sur le lit et Fei étendit ses bras pour le prendre dans un câlin matinal. C'était confortable et cela lui donnait envie de se rendormir et de ne plus bouger du tout. S'il pouvait rester ainsi pour l'éternité il serait content, il passa doucement ses doigts dans les mèches blanches de l'autre. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et Fei sut que les siens ne devait pas être mieux, dormir avec des couettes lui causaient beaucoup de nœuds et rien que l'idée de les défaire l'épuisait.

« Faut se lever. »

Le souffle chaud de Saru à son oreille le fit frissonner et il resserra son emprise.

« J'ai pas envie... » Marmonna-t-il contre l'épaule de l'autre.

« Les crêpes attendent... »

L'idée de manger des crêpes avec du sucre et du jus de citron dessus le fit presque baver, son ventre gronda à ce moment là et Fei décida de capituler, il avait vraiment faim. Il lâcha Saru et lui permit de se relever avant de faire de même.

Puis il passa doucement sa main sur son visage et réprima une plainte de dégout en sentant sa propre bave séché dessus. Il soupira avant d'enlever les élastiques avec difficulté et refit ses couettes rapidement. Fei sentait que sa bouche était pâteuse et il bailla doucement pour se réveiller, lorsqu'il regarda Saru, ce dernier lui souriait avec un sourire réservé à lui seul et Fei sentit les papillons dans son estomac s'envoler.

Puis il l'embrassa doucement avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine en attrapant la main de celui aux cheveux verts.

« Saru la prochaine fois attend que je me sois brosser les dents, parce que l'haleine du matin... »

Un petit rire lui répondit et il se retrouva plonger dans un second baiser, les mains de Saru sur sa taille et ses propres bras sur les épaules de l'albinos. Fei avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se rendormir sur place tellement il était détendu et bien installé.

Pendant un instant il pensa au travail qu'il était en train de faire la veille et qu'il voulait absolument finir mais finit par se dire que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il avait le temps. Pour le moment il voulait profiter de sa tranquillité, de Saru et des crêpes dans la cuisine qui sentaient vraiment bons.


End file.
